warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest of Secrets/Chapter 1
Chapter description :Fireheart returns to camp after hunting carrying a mouse tightly in his jaws. He can barely see the ground in front of him, as there is icy wind and thick snow. It is leaf-bare, and Fireheart is grim, due to the lack of prey, but refuses to break the warrior code; the Clan must eat first. Fireheart then remembers the battle that had taken place three days before, where ThunderClan had supported WindClan when the other two Clans had attacked. Fireheart notes, as he clambers through the end of the gorse tunnel, that the center of camp is empty, because the cats prefer to stay warm, huddled in dens. Fireheart sees pawprints leading from the apprentices' den to the nursery, and remembers that he is without an apprentice, since Cinderpaw had gotten injured at the Thunderpath. :Fireheart walks at a trot to the pitifully small pile of prey next to the warriors' den. He turns, ready to go back out hunting, when Tigerclaw, the deputy, comes out of the den, and calls for Fireheart. Tigerclaw meows that he doesn't need to go out hunting again that night, because he and Graystripe were selected by Bluestar to attend the Gathering that night. The deputy adds that he had better eat soon, because they depart at moonrise. Tigerclaw hisses softly to Fireheart, talking about Clan loyalty. Fireheart boldly turns back around and demands why he would be disloyal to his own Clan. :Tigerclaw responds softly that he saw the battle; Fireheart had let Silverstream, Graystripe's love from RiverClan, go unscathed, being loyal to his best friend. Fireheart, after pondering that, thinks that Tigerclaw had murdered Redtail, and was planning to kill Bluestar for power. Fireheart challenges Tigerclaw to tell Bluestar, but Tigerclaw snarls that he can deal with a kittypet. Fireheart even sees fear in the deputy's eyes. :The flame-coated warrior thinks of his old friend Ravenpaw; he was the one who had witnessed the murder of Redtail, and Fireheart also remembers how he had run away, with Fireheart's and Graystripe's help, to live with Barley, a nice loner, living in a barn beyond WindClan territory, and so Ravenpaw was safe from Tigerclaw's preparation to kill him. Tigerclaw leaves just then. After he is gone, Graystripe pokes his head out of the warriors' den and tells his best friend that it isn't the wisest thing to pick fights with Tigerclaw. :Fireheart argues, stating that he can't just be accused of being disloyal, but Graystripe apologizes, thinking that this was all about him and Silverstream. Fireheart interrupts, and then he invites Graystripe to eat with him. Graystripe wordlessly bounds towards the pile of fresh-kill, Fireheart following. Fireheart chooses a vole, and they go back to the warriors' den to eat. :Whitestorm is noted to be sleeping in the center of the circle of nests with the rest of the senior warriors. Fireheart thinks that the vole was gone far too soon, but it tasted wonderful because he had eaten almost nothing each day. After Graystripe finishes eating his fresh-kill, the friends share tongues. Fireheart starts a conversation about what they will hear in the Gathering. Fireheart jumps as the branches of the den part, and Tigerclaw, Longtail, and Darkstripe enter. Fireheart is far from relaxed, straining his ears to hear their speech, to see if they are planning against him and Graystripe. :Graystripe asks what is wrong, spotting Fireheart's suddenly wary behavior. Fireheart answers that he doesn't trust those three. Graystripe sympathetically agrees. Fireheart then thinks he hears his name, but catches Longtail's eye, and the tabby warrior hisses to him, calling him a kittypet, and adds something about Clan loyalty. Fireheart is outraged, and assumes Tigerclaw is spreading rumors. Graystripe questions his friend, and Fireheart feels a desire to seek Ravenpaw to hear the story of Redtail's murder again and hear his advice. :Graystripe inquires how and when they are going there. Fireheart is willing to take the risk of making Tigerclaw's lies seem true. Fireheart plans on going to Barley and Ravenpaw's barn with Graystripe after the Gathering, catching fresh-kill on the way back, and lie that they went hunting. Graystripe is willing to go with him, and Fireheart agrees. Later that night, the chosen cats leave to go to the Gathering. :Fireheart falls into line behind Bluestar as she crouches down, looking at the hollow of Fourtrees. He sees cats greeting each other, but there is also obvious hostility, due to the recent battle involving all four Clans. The truce that befalls all Gatherings keeps the get-together under control. Fireheart recognizes Tallstar, Deadfoot, Runningnose, and Mudfur near the Great Rock. Graystripe, who is next to Fireheart, is flexing his muscles and staring down at the hollow with excitement because of the possibility of seeing Silverstream. :Fireheart warns the gray warrior to be careful when talking to her. Graystripe tells his friend not to worry, and just then Whitestorm walks up to Bluestar, asking her what she is going to say about Brokentail. Fireheart thinks about Brokentail's past: he had once been leader of ShadowClan, Brokenstar, and killed his father Raggedstar to become leader. He had also stolen kits from ThunderClan, who had eventually helped ShadowClan rid themselves of their leader. Later, he had recruited a band of rogues to attack ThunderClan's camp. During that battle, Yellowfang, ThunderClan's medicine cat, had scratched his eyes, defeating him by blinding him. :Bluestar replies that they will say nothing; he is ThunderClan's responsibility alone. Tigerclaw sneers that those are brave words, and asks if they are ashamed. Bluestar retorts that they aren't ashamed, and turns to address her Clan by telling them to say nothing at all about Brokentail or the rogues. There are mews of agreement, and they finally plunge into the hollow. Fireheart sees Tigerclaw stopping close by him and Graystripe, and he warns his friend to not be seen with Silverstream, but Graystripe is already gone to search for her. :Soon, Silverstream walks by, but Tigerclaw leaves to chat with Onewhisker. Fireheart paces, and then finds himself near a group of elders, Patchpelt from ThunderClan included. Currently an old scarred black tom is speaking about a leaf-bare worse than this, and a tabby queen agrees with him. The old cat insults warriors these days. Patchpelt recalls that that season must have been the one when Bluestar had lost her kits. This catches Fireheart's attention; he had once heard Dappletail saying something about Bluestar losing kits just before becoming deputy. :Crowfur, the old black tom, interrupts Fireheart's thoughts, demanding if they remembered the thaw that leaf-bare. Patchpelt remembers it well, and shivers from the thought of it. The queen is revealed to be from RiverClan, and sadly mews that cats were drowned, and Crowfur adds that along with the cats, prey also drowned. Patchpelt tries to lighten up the mood by wishing that it isn't as bad this time. Crowfur spits, and insults the warriors of the present. Fireheart can't hold himself back, and protests. :Crowfur growls at him, and rudely points out that Fireheart is barely more than a kit. Fireheart starts to speak, but a yowl from the Great Rock cuts him off, and the Gathering commences. Patchpelt shushes the cats around him, but whispers kindly to Fireheart that Crowfur could easily insult StarClan. Tallstar makes a report first, mewing that an elder of theirs has passed away, and that they are still recovering from the recent battle. Nightstar and Crookedstar look hostile towards WindClan's leader. :Fireheart wonders if the sacred truce would be broken, but Bluestar cuts in before they can speak; she meows that they should rejoice that WindClan is strengthening. Fireheart remembers his and Graystripe's journey to bring WindClan back to the forest after Brokenstar had cruelly driven them out. Bluestar then takes the chance to make her report. Bluestar's only news is that Dustpaw and Sandpaw are warriors, Dustpelt and Sandstorm. After yowls of approval, the Gathering is more peaceful. So far, Bluestar's secret about Brokentail remains undiscovered. Fireheart then catches Swiftpaw's eye while looking around for Graystripe; the apprentice quickly looks away, almost guiltily. :Soon Graystripe comes over. They talk about leaving for their visit to Ravenpaw and Barley's barn. They quickly sneak away, but right before they reach the slope that leads to WindClan land, Sandstorm asks where they are going. Fireheart quickly improvises that they are going the long way around to go home, because Mudclaw of WindClan had told them of a rabbit warren right outside their territory, and they wanted to hunt for the Clan. Fireheart asks if she could tell Bluestar where they are, if she asks, and Sandstorm quickly agrees, and walks away. Fireheart and Graystripe dash quickly towards the barn before they are seen. Fireheart thinks that Tigerclaw must be stopped before he has the chance to kill again. Characters Major *Graystripe }} Minor *Bluestar *Crowfur *Patchpelt *Sandstorm }} Mentioned *Silverstream *Redtail *Ravenpaw *Barley *Whitestorm *Longtail *Darkstripe *Tallstar *Deadfoot *Runningnose *Mudfur *Brokentail *Raggedstar *Yellowfang *Onewhisker *Unnamed RiverClan queen *Dappletail *Nightstar *Crookedstar *Dustpelt *Swiftpaw *Mudclaw }} Notes and references de:Geheimnis des Waldes/Kapitel 1 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Forest of Secrets Category:Chapter subpages